The present invention relates to a faucet structure wherein the faucet is molded of plastic material that can be freely processed and flexibly mixed in various colors without the complicated steps such as polishing, burnishing and lacquering, economically reducing the cost of material and production thereby. Besides, the faucet includes a valve body with a connecting tube detachably mounted thereto so that a user can easily assemble or dismantle the valve body as desired, facilitating the convenience and flexibility of the present invention in application.
Please refer to FIG. 1 showing an exploded perspective view of a conventional faucet structure. A conventional faucet 10 includes a panel 11, a cover 12, and an integrally molded H-shaped valve body 13 that, having a control valve 131 received at both sides therein respectively, is mounted between the panel 11 and the cover 12 thereof. The middle section of the valve body 13 has a flow duct 132 with a coupling tube 133 protruding thereon, and each control valve 131 of the valve body 13 is fitted to a handle seat 14 at one side thereof. An outlet seat 15 is provided with an inlet duct 151 and an outlet duct 152, and the inlet duct 151 thereof is joined to the coupling tube 133 of the flow duct 132 at one side to complete the assembly of the faucet 10.
There are some drawbacks to the conventional faucet above. First, the faucet 10 is integrally molded, which not only makes it difficult to assemble or dismantle, but can increase the burden to a washbasin due to its heavy weight in application. Second, the faucet 10 is made of metallic material, and the remains of toxic metallic material thereof tend to mix into the water flow, posing potential danger to users in daily life. Third, the assembly parts of the control valve 131 thereof are numerous and complicated, which can increase the costs of material and processing as well as augmenting the difficulty of assembly and maintenance thereof. Fourth, in the manufacturing process thereof, the internal surface of the faucet 10 is made in a rather rough surface as shown in FIGS. 2, 3 wherein the expanded pores of the internal surface thereof can easily detain the deposits in the water flow and make the ducts get blocked out of use in the long run. Besides, the valve body 13 is fixedly mounted onto the faucet 10, which makes the replacement or maintenance of the faucet 10 rather difficult and time-consuming.